<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handle This Love by LostInTheStanning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398257">Handle This Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning'>LostInTheStanning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward relationship beginnings, Crow demon Changkyun, Fox demon Hyungwon and Hoseok, Fox demon Hyunwoo, Half witch Kihyun, Human Jooheon, I hope this cheers everyone up, M/M, Mermaid Minhyuk, Romance, ShowKi focused, beginning relationship, fluffy one shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’re an American you are very understandably stressed out right now. Even if you aren’t there’s a safe space for you here with my writing. I hope you all are well and can enjoy this silly fic. Follow me on twitter @InStanning if you need to talk or see my random updates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handle This Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun lived a pretty peaceful life. He grew up in a sleepy coastal village raised by his parents to accept everyone’s differences. Which made sense considering his mother is a witch and his father is human. Kihyun had been lucky enough to inherit some abilities from his mother, not as strong, but enough that one day his mother gave her cute little shop for him to run. To most humans it looked like some homeopathic, eclectic tea shop. But to trained, magical, eyes you’d see the interesting stuff in between. True Kihyun sold teas but he also sold ingredients for potions, special tinctures, oils imbued with healing crystals, and a variety of other things he had to keep meticulous track off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You see he may not have much ability but he was great with healing. He could make so many different types of tinctures and salves it would make your head spin. All his tea blends had a purpose as well. That was just what he was good at. He also made simple protection charms and the like. An honest business truly. And he loved running it. Servicing humans and magical beings was a great calling. Except there was on tiny flaw. Maybe not a flaw but definitely a cause for Kihyun’s heart to act up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A certain fox demon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fox demon who definitely did not look like what you’d imagine a fox demon to look like. You picture some lean, long limbed sex on legs or something right? Okay well the guy was sex on legs for sure. He was also tall, with a trim waist and broad shoulders. He had muscle toning that made Kihyun want to drool. It wasn’t the fox demon’s fault really but Kihyun felt better blaming him internally. His name was Hyunwoo and his grey styled hair made Kihyun want to run his fingers through it. The fox demon came in often to get things for his little clan that lived in the hills nearby. Cloaked from human eyes of course. Kihyun wasn’t quite sure why the man needed that much damn tea but it was money in his pockets so he shut up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another thing that bugged him was the demon was constantly flirting with him. Or complimenting him. Or giving him bedroom eyes. Sure a lot of his flirting was kind of dorky but that made it endearing. Damn fox! Kihyun didn’t trust it. Everyone knew that fox demons could be tricksters and far too sly for comfort. Which is why Kihyun attempted to keep a good distance. Keyword attempt. Did the fox know nothing about personal space or social decorum?! And usually his Mom was there to listen to Kihyun rant but his parents had finally taken that vacation they dreamed of. What great timing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun brushed a strand of pink hair out of his eyes. He should probably get a trim. Originally his hair had been a lovely chocolate brown. Until a very slight mishap with a potion. One big poof later and pink haired Kihyun was born. He was still trying to undo it. The magic was very stubborn. He wiped down the counter he stood behind for the tenth time. He enjoyed a nice, clean shop. Everything was in order and catalogued to perfection. He was antsy for closing time. So far Hyunwoo had yet to pop up like he normally did. Which meant Kihyun wasn’t going to panic internally and blush in to another dimension. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled out his cellphone to fire off a text to probably his only human friend, Lee Jooheon, when the bell above the door jingled. He peeked under his fringe to see who it was even though presence alone told him. Hyunwoo walked cheerfully through the little store to the counter. The simple long sleeved shirt he wore hugged his muscles. The jeans he wore hugged his thighs. Kihyun wanted to jump out of the window and run off in to the night. He saw the two foxes that always accompanied Hyunwoo. One was even more muscular with a cheerful smile and black hair. The other looked more like what Kihyun pictured as a fox demon. He was tall, lean, with plump lips and blonde hair. He looked elegant whereas his mate, the muscular one, looked like he could punt Kihyun in to the next room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Kihyun!” Hyunwoo said with a happy purr to his voice. He leaned on the counter with his elbows bringing him more to eye level with Kihyun. Kihyun cleared his throat and smiled, “Hello again Hyunwoo, do you need more tea for your mom?” He asked casually. Did foxes even drink that much tea? He saw the other two who he remembered as Hoseok and Hyungwon sniffing bags of tea. They were quietly bantering and staying close together which made Kihyun’s heart feel warm. “No she has enough for now” Hyunwoo replied with a smile still, “I just wanted to see you.” How that man said that stuff so easily was a mystery to Kihyun. He saw Hoseok and Hyungwon glance at one another before looking at them again. He felt heat on his cheeks and he cleared his throat awkwardly, “You’ve seen me four times this week remember?” Kihyun remembered. He kept count. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s never enough.” Hyunwoo replied. Damn that suave bastard. Kihyun’s face was always going to be red. He was going to be tomato Kihyun forever. “Right” Kihyun squeaked out, “Uh I have to close up soon though.” He rubbed at his nape wondering why he felt kind of guilty saying that. It wasn’t like he was lying or anything he really did need to close the shop. And then go upstairs to his newly remodeled studio apartment, courtesy of his parents, so he could scream in to a pillow. Hyunwoo pouted at him now, “I was caught up in something so I wasn’t able to come sooner.” He gave Kihyun puppy dog eyes and he had to remind himself to steel his resolve. “I’m sorry Hyunwoo but I promised Minhyuk to bring him some things.” Not necessarily a lie. He was planning on seeing Minhyuk. To complain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyuk was Kihyun’s other friend. He wasn’t human. In fact he was a mermaid. He watched over the coastline just like his father used too. He was a happy, energetic merman who would come on shore fairly often to see Kihyun. And Jooheon. He’d accidentally revealed himself to Jooheon when they were all teens. Kihyun was pretty sure the two had feelings for one another but it seemed complicated. He didn’t pry though. Hyunwoo pouted even more now, “You see Minhyuk more than me!” Kihyun laughed finally now. “Hyunwoo are you jealous of my best friend?” He regretted asking that the moment he saw the twinkle in Hyunwoo’s eyes. “Of course!” Hyunwoo looked far too happy to admit that. Kihyun stared at him for a moment contemplating what to say when Hyunwoo perked up, “I wanted to know if you’d come to a celebration tomorrow night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A what now. What kind of celebration could foxes have? He felt bad thinking weird things so he covered it up with hopefully a polite smile, “A celebration?” He cocked his head to the side with a brow raising. Hyunwoo nodded excitedly, “Yes! Please will you come? You’ll love it!” He looked so excited that Kihyun knew he was going to agree. He knew but he wasn’t going to suffer alone, “Can I bring a guest?” He asked while smiling widely. Hyunwoo looked confused but finally nodded, “Yes I suppose that’s okay.” He scratched the back of his neck but smiled again, “You’ll come?” He still looked just as excited so Kihyun finally nodded. He completely missed the glances Hoseok and Hyungwon made at each other.</p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A celebration?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you just....agreed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun glared at Minhyuk who was sitting comfortably on his bed. “What was I supposed to do he looked so happy!” Kihyun was fixing his pink hair again for the hundredth time. He had somehow convinced the mermaid to go with him which was a feat all things considered. Minhyuk didn’t like venturing too far from the scene but the sad face Kihyun made had convinced him. That and he thinks Kihyun is hopeless. Minhyuk ran a hand through his blue grey hair which clicking his tongue. “Is that what you’re wearing?” Minhyuk asked with an amused look as Kihyun looked back at him. “What’s wrong with my outfit?” He glanced down at his sweater and jean combination just as Minhyuk stood with a stretch. “Let’s get you ready to be surrounded by demons hm?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun wasn’t quite sure how Minhyuk convinced him to wear tights pants and a black button up yet here they were. At least he agreed on the black jacket so Kihyun wouldn’t freeze for fashion. Minhyuk was wearing a glowing silky looking shirt with pants just as tight. Kihyun had side eyed him for that before they finally left the house. “Do you know where we’re going?” Minhyuk asked and Kihyun nodded. They climbed in to Kihyun’s little car and drove twenty minutes away from his house. He watched the town looking distant in his mirrors as he pulled off to a small clearing. Both males climbed out and Minhyuk patted Kihyun reassuringly. He hopped from foot to foot until shadows came out of the darkness. “You came!” Kihyun didn’t get a chance to squeak as he was hugged. Hyunwoo smiled widely down at him and his face turned red. Great start. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The foxes led the two men in to the forest. They had to walk carefully and there was a few times Kihyun almost face planted. He guessed they walked for a good ten or fifteen minutes until he saw lanterns ahead. Hyunwoo pulled him through a path of bushes in to another clearing, this one far larger. “We moved it closer for you.” The tall fox said down to Kihyun still smiling happily. He could feel Minhyuk staring at him so he looked somewhere else. There were people, demons, everywhere. The majority were in their human forms while sporting obvious animal parts like ears or tails. There was a male with large black wings. Minhyuk looked excited when he saw him, “Oh it’s Changkyunnie!” He squealed. Kihyun looked at him dumbly as Minhyuk explained, “He’s my friend, a crow demon!” The mermaid ran off to pounce on the handsome brooding male leaving Kihyun standing there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shifted from foot to foot now watching everyone milling about. There were pretty lanterns hovering around the trees lighting up the clearing enough to see but not take away from the forest atmosphere. He saw Hoseok waving at him from where he was sitting against a tree, a sleepy Hyungwon had his head in his lap. So far not so bad. Well that’s what he thought. Until Hyunwoo appeared beside him again to gently grab his elbow to lead him farther in to the gathering. Kihyun blinked and tried to not look at all the curious gazes now as they seemed to be studying him very closely. “My fellow foxes!” Hyunwoo spoke loudly suddenly which made Kihyun jump, “I would like you to meet someone!” Kihyun had a weird uneasiness in his stomach and he searched the crowd for Minhyuk who was still standing with the crow demon. He saw them muttering to each other before Minhyuk’s eyes went wide. Well that can’t be good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo in confusion now while murmurs went up around them. “This is Kihyun” Hyunwoo looked at him fondly, “My chosen mate.” Kihyun’s brain screeched to a halt. He almost felt like he was having an out of body experience now. Was he having cold sweats? His stomach rolled over and he was sure he was going to hyperventilate. He could hear a lot of talking going on around him even if it was muffled. “Kihyun?” A voice called out as Hoseok appeared by him with a worried look. He glanced at the muscular fox but just frowned intensely. How he managed to get his arm away from Hyunwoo would stay a mystery as he managed to duck through the crowd until Minhyuk grabbed him. “What the hell is going on!?” Minhyuk hissed at him and Kihyun shook his head wildly. “I don’t know!” He felt panicked again as Changkyun observed them for a moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Min you said Hyunwoo visits this human often?” The crow demon had a strikingly rich voice, “Did he ever bring gifts? Try to sniff you or anything?” Kihyun tried to think and after a few seconds he nodded hard enough that it hurt. “Yes! He visits my store often and he’s brought me little things before.” He was pretty sure he looked like a scared gazelle now. “He was courting you.” Changkyun said with a casual shrug. There was that muffled white noise again. Kihyun felt way too overwhelmed and him squeezing Minhyuk’s hand showed it. The mermaid studied Kihyun before turning to Changkyun, “Changkyunnie remember that favor you owe me? I’m cashing it in now!” Kihyun could only look back and forth as the two men silently communicated with their eyes. “Kihyun?” Was that Hyunwoo’s voice getting closer?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changkyun must have seen the alarmed look as he sighed loudly, “Fine.” He smiled as gently as he could while stepping up to Kihyun. “Hold on tight human.” He said in amusement as Kihyun furrowed his brows in confusion. The ground shifted under him as he was swept up tightly in to Changkyun’s arms bridal style before he felt a burst of air around them. He knew at some point he screeched when he realized how high they were and he was sure he heard shouts of his name fading off below them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>God he needed a vacation.</p>
<p>———————————————————————-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His window let in faint light as the sun started to rise. Kihyun’s eyes were sore and he sat on his bedroom floor quietly. After Changkyun had dropped him off at home, leaving his poor car behind, he had to work quickly to seal off his house for the time being. Luckily he had a few trinkets already prepared lying around see the rest came quickly. He had been lucky he finished because movement caught his attention from his window. He peered down near his store front as Hyunwoo came out of the shadows. He felt his heartbeat pick up and he fell back away from his window. “Kihyun!” Hyunwoo’s voice reached his window and he froze. “Kihyun please talk to me!” Hyunwoo sounded upset, “Let me in!” The demon must have sensed his safeguards. He felt a bit guilty for that. “Kihyun.” Hyunwoo sounded sad as he called out for him again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is how Kihyun found himself sitting in the same spot. Wondering if Hyunwoo was still outside but too afraid to look. His heart was hurting but he was frustrated. How could Hyunwoo just do that?! Okay yes Kihyun knew a lot about things considered fictional but not that stuff! He dropped his forehead to his knees and sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up sore as hell hours later still on his floor. Rolling slowly to sit up he winced at the pain in his limbs. Kihyun wasn’t sure what he was going to do anymore but he sure wasn’t lying on the floor forever. He took a quick shower and made coffee. His phone was still in his damn car so he’d have to go get that. A low sigh left his lips as he finally pulled jeans on and grabbed a sweater. The bright sunshine did nothing for him as he stepped outside. He squinted a moment before locking the door behind him right as a shadow covered him. He knew who it was but he was frozen to the spot still facing the door. The shadow shifted closer and Kihyun swore he felt a sniff by his neck as if scenting him or something. And then the shadow was gone. He turned and peered around expecting Hyunwoo to be standing there but there was no one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun convinced Jooheon to drive him close to where his car was. His friend was a scaredy cat and the last thing he wanted was to get the man frightened to death. After promising and promising to call as soon as he was in his car Kihyun found himself trekking quietly through the woods. Luckily growing up in the area he was pretty good at navigating around. The birds sang in the trees and the calming quiet soothed him momentarily. He found his car after a short walk and stumbled when he realized Hyunwoo was leaning against it. They made eye contact now and he felt heat on his face. The taller male looked tired and he waited until Kihyun got closer before leaning off the car. “Kihyun-“ His voice sounded just as tired as he looked so Kihyun held up a hand. “Not now Hyunwoo.” He replied. But he didn’t move to get in to his car or anything he just stood there watching the fox demon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it because I’m a demon?” Hyunwoo suddenly asked and Kihyun blinked at him in silence. “Huh?” Okay not articulate but Kihyun wasn’t doing so hot anyways. “You don’t want me because I’m a demon.” Hyunwoo said with a defeated look. Kihyun ran a hand through his hair, “That’s not it.” He responded and flinched at the look Hyunwoo gave him. “What is it then? Why won’t you talk to me?” Kihyun sighed at Hyunwoo’s questioning. “It’s just-“ Kihyun ran a hand through his hair again, “Humans don’t just declare someone their-their mate.” Hyunwoo cocked his head to the side and stared at him. “What do humans do?” Crap he should have seen that coming. Kihyun fidgeted a little, “Um..well..they uh give each other flowers? Go on....dates?” He stammered out. Hyunwoo seemed to be watching him closely now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you sound unsure?” Hyunwoo moved closer to him now. “Well...I mean..I’m so busy so.” Kihyun shrugged and hoped it was casual. “Has no one done these things for you?” Hyunwoo asked next with a furrowed brow. Kihyun opened and closed his mouth a few times. He yanked at his sweater sleeves and finally glared at Hyunwoo, “No! Alright? I was the weird kid and just-...I’m sorry if I upset you okay?” Now he was annoyed. Kihyun stomped past the fox who turned to watch him. With a small smile. He tried to ignore Hyunwoo as he unlocked his car but he could just feel him staring. A second later he felt a hand caress his jaw as Hyunwoo lurked right behind him, “I will do these things.” The fox murmured in a low tone as Kihyun shivered against the feeling of him speaking by his ear. And then he was alone standing like an idiot by his car. </p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was dusting a display when the bell above the shop door rang. He turned slightly greet the person only to see Hyunwoo standing there with a grin. In his hands he clutched a pretty bouquet of flowers in varying colors. Kihyun’s mouth fell open and he stared at the fox demon as he approached. “Hello Kihyunnie I missed you” Hyunwoo said happily, “I’ve brought you flowers as pretty as you.” Kihyun still blinked for a second before reaching out slowly to take the flowers. His face felt hot and he wasn’t sure where exactly to look now. “Oh. Thank you Hyunwoo.” He muttered after deciding to stare at the flowers instead. A finger under his chin made him peer up slightly at Hyunwoo who smiled at him, “You’re very welcome.” The heat from Hyunwoo’s finger was so present Kihyun could barely focus on anything but the sensation. The fox demon cocked his head to the side while studying the flustered face Kihyun was sporting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo leaned forward until their noses almost touched making Kihyun’s eyes widen considerably. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.” The fox spoke softly and Kihyun wondered if his thundering heart was obvious in the quiet little store. “For-for what?” Kihyun stumbled out the words as Hyunwoo smiled softly at him. A hand brushed over his head before the fox demon stepped back. “So we can eat together, a date.” He replied casually as if they did this all the time. He had no way of saying anything to Hyunwoo as the demon was gone as quickly as he came. A date?! He ran a hand down in his face while blushing hard at the whole encounter. He had a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach and he wondered if he’d even survive any of this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time the next evening came Kihyun was a mess. What should he expect?! Should he make food? He ran a hand through his pink hair trying to style it before groaning loudly. He was going to embarrass himself wasn’t he? He sighed after checking his appearance one more time before heading downstairs. Hyunwoo was already in the shop and he almost jumped out of his skin upon seeing the demon. Grey hair styled neatly and the same confident smirk he always wore greeted the flustered human. “Are you ready?” Hyunwoo asked as he moved closer to Kihyun. “Um yes.” Kihyun replied while fidgeting. “Good!” Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun’s hand and pulled him excitedly from the store. He pulled the human to Kihyun’s car, “Can we take this? I can drive you know.” Kihyun narrowed his eyes but finally nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It turns out Hyunwoo could drive and Kihyun felt his heart pounding still in anticipation as they left the quaint town to head in to the hills. He peered out the windows as Hyunwoo looked at him reassuringly before finally pulling up to a secluded area. The demon was out of the car and opening Kihyun’s door as he mentally prepared himself. “Come.” Hyunwoo spoke gently as he led Kihyun away from the car. It only took a minute or two for them to arrive in a field where a blanket was set out on the grass with little lanterns around it. Okay so Hyunwoo was romantic?! Kihyun stared as a small grin appeared on his face when he finally sat on the blanket. Hyunwoo plopped down happily beside him so their arms brushed. He pulled a small woven basket between them that had sandwiches shoved in it. “Wow Hyunwoo this is-“ Kihyun looked around the cute little setting, “This is amazing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt Hyunwoo bump against him gently with a smile, “I’m glad you like it.” His eye smile could have killed Kihyun with how cute it was. They talked casually about things; Hyunwoo asked about his parents and he asked about Hyunwoo’s clan. The sandwiches were a little messy but good so Kihyun didn’t mind. He wasn’t hating this little date which made him both nervous and excited. How long they sat together he wasn’t sure until a breeze made him shiver slightly. Hyunwoo had noticed it as he suddenly felt the larger male’s arm wrap around his shoulders so he was pulled in to warmth. And boy was it cozy. And when did Hyunwoo start smelling so nice?! Kihyun was stiff for a second before finally relaxing. The fox demon didn’t say anything but he felt his thumb rubbing circles on his arm. Why was this so pleasant? Kihyun felt almost drowsy with the warmth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the weirdest thing happened. Kihyun’s vision went blurry and he felt warmth on his cheeks. Huh. Kihyun quickly reached up to wipe at his cheeks getting Hyunwoo’s attention. “Hey what’s wrong?” The fox demon sounded alarmed now. Kihyun sniffled and shook his head hard, “No-no it’s just...this is so nice and I’m-“ Kihyun wiped at his eyes again before taking a deep breath. After a moment he noticed Hyunwoo watching him closely. “What?” He said while sniffing loudly. The fox demon smiled gently at him while rubbing his cheek with a thumb, “My mate is perfect.” He muttered. Kihyun turned red while sniffing still, “What-what are you even saying?” He nudged Hyunwoo with his shoulder but the fox demon didn’t budge slightly. Hyunwoo chuckled at the attempt before bringing his face down to sniff at Kihyun’s neck for a moment. “Let’s get you home.” The fox demon murmured softly. Kihyun could only nod. </p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo kept doing little things now. Aside from visiting Kihyun throughout the week he began bringing flowers with him or snacks. He seemed to light up every time Kihyun acknowledged how pretty the flowers were. Minhyuk thought it was adorable at that point and Kihyun noticed the mermaid would lurk behind displays with Jooheon. Apparently his love life was fascinating to watch. He tried to pretend that he wasn’t affected but each time the smiling fox showed up he’d melt a little. He couldn’t even remember why he’d freaked out in the first place. Okay yes he did. His insecurities told him Hyunwoo couldn’t possibly be serious so throwing out suggestions had been a last minute attempt to prove himself right. Seeing Hyunwoo doing everything he could to prove himself made the small bits of ice around his heart melt away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was standing in his apartment fidgeting with his clothes. Earlier in the day when Hyunwoo visited he had asked him to come back and to come upstairs. He was totally going to confess. Well okay he was going to try to seem more confident with whatever the hell they were doing. He barely heard the fox coming up the stairs before a gentle knock sounded. “Come in!” Kihyun managed to call out as his insides fluttered like crazy. The door opened to reveal a smiling Hyunwoo who walked in quickly. He surveyed the studio apartment with wide eyes. Moving all around to peer at things. He ran his hands over the blankets on Kihyun’s bed and seemed amused when Kihyun blushed at it. “You can sit down.” Kihyun muttered while waving his hand at Hyunwoo. The fox demon seemed to be studying him now as he slowly sat. “Are you okay? You seem...tense.” The softness of Hyunwoo’s voice made Kihyun’s heart speed up rapidly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cleared his throat and nodded, moving to slowly sit by Hyunwoo. The fox demon stared at him curiously but with affection in his gaze. Kihyun could barely look at his eyes. He fidgeted with his own fingers while Hyunwoo seemed to be waiting patiently. “Um I wanted to ask you something.” He muttered knowing the fox would hear him anyways. Hyunwoo leaned closer and nodded, “Okay go ahead Ki.” He looked adorable waiting for Kihyun to say something and it made the human chuckle. “Do you still-..ugh..do you still-“ He was stumbling over his own sentence, “Feel like you did?” He finally got it out and almost sighed in relief. Hyunwoo’s brows furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean?” The fox looked genuinely looked confused now. Well shit. “When you..you know the party thing.” Kihyun said quickly frustration obvious in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was silent now and Kihyun didn’t look at Hyunwoo. He wondered if he could jump out of his window without injury? Probably not. A hand reached out to gently grasp his chin. Hyunwoo turned his face so Kihyun was looking at him. “Yes. I feel even more now” Hyunwoo leaned in to brush his nose on Kihyun’s, “I so badly want you to accept me. Please accept me. I’ll make you happy I promise.” Kihyun swallowed audibly as Hyunwoo finally leaned back just enough to look at him better. Okay now or never right Kihyun?! He inhaled forcefully before nodding as much as he could with Hyunwoo holding his chin. And then he leaned forward to peck Hyunwoo’s lips quickly. His face burned with his blush and he looked everywhere but at the fox demon now. The hand holding his chin pulled him back again so Hyunwoo’s lips crashed against Kihyun’s. The kiss itself was pretty tame but Kihyun felt it down in to his toes. A giddy feeling went through his body and he found himself throwing his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A warm hand rubbed his back as they finally parted for air. Hyunwoo was smiling so widely that his eyes almost disappeared in to crescents. “Is that a yes?” The fox asked excitedly. Kihyun felt a brow raise before he grinned back, “It’s a yes you silly fox.” Hyunwoo looked like he was going to jump through the ceiling in happiness. He settled for pulling Kihyun in to his lap to hug on to him tightly. Though Kihyun was embarrassed he still smiled against Hyunwoo’s shoulder as the fox pressed his nose against Kihyun’s neck. “I’m so happy, so very happy.” Hyunwoo’s muffled voice spoke up against Kihyun’s neck. He smiled at the fact the fox sounded genuine and had yet to loosen his grip at all. He patted Hyunwoo on the back and nodded as best he could. “Me too Hyunwoo, me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>